La glorieuse destinée
by JB-FF7-85
Summary: L'histoire de Final fantasy VII si Zack n'était pas mort


Zack et Cloud avaient passés la ville de Kalm et poursuivaient leur route vers Midgar, mais Zack était inquiet pour son ami. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'état de santé de Cloud. Il était toujours immobile, le regard dans le vide, ne parlait toujours pas, bref, aucun signe d'un état normal. Ils ont traversés l'océan grâce un gentil vieillard qui devait aller à Kalm pour rendre visite à ses petits enfants, qui a accepté de les prendre avec lui. L'homme les a ensuite laissés sur une plage aux environs de Kalm. Soutenant Cloud par le biais de son épaule, Zack poursuivait son chemin vers Midgar, fier d'avoir échappé aussi longtemps à la Shinra. Tout à coup, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre au loin. Zack déposa doucement Cloud au sol et se précipita vers un chemin de terre à quelques pas d'eux et fût heureux d'apercevoir une camionnette. Cette dernière se rapprochait de Zack, qui agitait le bras en l'air pour faire signe au camionneur de s'arrêter. La camionette s'arrêta en face de Zack. Le conducteur était un homme visiblement d'une cinquantaine d'année, barbe grisâtre, crâne dégarni, et avait une fière allure de campagnard. Il ouvra la fenêtre de droite.

_Conducteur: _Je vous dépose où ?

_Zack: _J'aurais besoin d'aller à Midgar monsieur. Nous sommes deux.

Conducteur: Je vais à Midgar aussi donc ça tombe très bien, bah... allez le chercher je vous attends.

_Zack: _Merci.

Zack retourna chercher Cloud, le déposa dans la remorque et s'installa près de lui. La camionette repris alors son chemin en direction de Midgar.

_Conducteur:_ Eh dis donc, il est bizarre votre copain.

_Zack: _Oui, il a été empoisonné au mako.

_Conducteur:_ J'espère que ça va s'arranger...

_Zack: _Moi aussi j'espère que ça va s'arranger...

Pendant ce temps là, plusieurs kilomètres au loin, un hélicoptère Shinra parcourait les terres arides qu'était la région de Midgar, à la recherche des deux fugitifs. Les pilotes n'étaient autres que Reno et Rude. Ils aperçurent la camionette.

_Zack: _Je plaisante, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais ça. On est amis, pas vrai ?

L'hélicoptère des Turks venait en direction du véhicule. Zack l'aperçu.

_Zack: _C'est un hélicoptère Shinra ? Désolé les gars mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser prendre ! Monsieur, laissez nous ici, je vous remercie de nous avoir ammenés jusqu'ici. Allez viens Cloud !

La camionette s'arrêta un bref instant, le temps que Zack et Cloud descendent, puis reparti. L'hélicoptère s'était suffisamment rapproché pour que Reno et Rude puissent apercevoir les deux hommes qu'ils recherchaient. Zack s'était caché avec Cloud dans un recoin des roches avoisinantes. L'hélicoptère se posa sur le chemin où roulait la camionette. Situé juste devant, Zack prit son épée broyeuse en main, s'attendant à devoir affronter des miliciens. Reno et Rude descendirent et s'approchèrent de Zack et Cloud.

_Reno: _Zack ?

_Zack: _Que voulez vous ? Nous ne nous rendront pas à la Shinra.

_Reno: _Nous avons un ordre de notre supérieur, Tseng. Il veux vous sauver la vie à toi et l'autre.

_Zack: _L'autre s'appelle Cloud, et vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous allons tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ?

_Rude: _Ce n'est pas un piège, Tseng a des choses à te donner.

_Zack: _Humpf !

_Reno:_ Bon écoute, la milice toute entière vous attend un peu plus loin, alors soit tu viens avec nous et t'a la vie sauve, soit tu continu à pieds avec ton pote et vous êtes abattu.

Zack se tourne vers Cloud, s'accroupi et le regarde.

_Zack:_ On a pas vraiment le choix, hein Cloud ?

_Rude_: Il est temps que tu sache que les Turks et la milice n'obéissent pas à la même personne.

_Reno_: Ouais ! Nous, on obéit à Tseng ! Le président Shinra, on l'écoute pas !

_Zack_: Bon, allons-y !

Zack reprend Cloud sur son épaule, le dépose dans l'hélicoptère et monte à son tour. L'appareil décolla de nouveau, monta a bonne altitude et se dirigea vers Midgar. Zack, qui regardait les plaines par le carreau, aperçu la milice qui était chargée de son éxecution et de celle de son ami.

_Zack:_ Ils sont si nombreux ! Il y en a des milliers ! Et ils avaient aussi ammenés de l'artillerie, y'a des hélicos et tout ! Je ne m'en serais peut être pas sorti...

_Reno:_ N'oublie pas que pour la Shinra, toi et Cloud n'êtes désormais que de vulgaires fugitifs, que tu ai fait partie de la 1ère classe du SOLDAT ou pas.

_Rude:_ Oui c'est ça, des simples cibles à abattre. Vous n'avez plus aucune valeur pour la compagnie.

_Zack:_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir sauvés ?

_Reno:_ Parce que comme je t'ai dit, nous ont obéis à Tseng, rien de plus.

_Rude:_ Et il nous a ordonné de vous retrouver et de vous sauver.

_Reno: _Mais je suppose qu'il va bien y avoir un moment où l'on va devoir s'affronter.

L'hélicoptère était désormais arrivé à l'héliport du quartier général de la Shinra, où il se posa. Zack descendit, puis repris Cloud sur son épaule. A peine s'était-il tourné qu'il aperçût Tseng.

_Tseng: _Ca fait un bail, Zack...

_Zack: _Tseng !

_Tseng:_ Prends ceci

Tseng donna a Zack un carton, légé.

_Zack: _C'est quoi ?

_Tseng:_ 88 lettres qui te sont destinées, envoyés par Aerith. Cissnei t'attend en face du bureau du président. Rejoins-la, elle t'escortera jusqu'aux taudis du secteur 5.

_Zack:_ Tu ne m'a pas sauvé juste pour me donner ça. T'a une autre raison, que tu va me dire de suite !

_Tseng:_ Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te faire abattre. Le président n'est pas là. Dans ces cas-là, j'ai l'autorisation de faire ce que bon me semble. Mais lorsqu'il reviendra, je serais sous ses ordres et je serais alors ton ennemi. Maintenant fuis !

_Zack: _Tseng... Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Tu n'aurais pas été là, Cloud et moi nous serions fait tués. A la prochaine Tseng !

Zack rentra dans le bureau en courant et revu Cissnei.


End file.
